


He floats in a daydream

by EH1102



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Campus Bookstore, Lucas fell for a golden eyed boy, M/M, bi jens, but doesn't know his name, gay Lucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EH1102/pseuds/EH1102
Summary: Lucas works at the campus bookstore and just can't keep his thoughts clear of the beautiful boy with the golden eyes.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!!
> 
> I'm back with a new VDS au (and actually planning on finishing it lol). This chapter has been up on my Tumblr (lucasenjensvds) for a little while now but I'm finally posting it on AO3 as well. 
> 
> I hope you like it and enjoy!!
> 
> kusjes Emma

_Wandering through the streets of Utrecht late at night. His brown eyes, looking golden in the yellow light of the streetlights, look straight into Lucas's soul._

_"Wait, stand still for a second." says Lucas softly. He picks up his phone and takes a picture of the boy._

_"What was that for?" The boy asked, a blushing creeping on his cheeks._

_"That way I can always look at you."_

_Lucas closed the space between him and the boy. Kissed his full pink and responsive lips._

But it all ended when the store doorbell rang above the door. Lucas was pulled back from his daydream, back to the real dull world.

He's never said a word to the boy he keeps daydreaming about. Every time he sits there at his regular table in the corner of the store, he simply can't take his eyes off him.

The way he bites his lip while reading, the frown that occasionally appears on his face and fuck the way his exposed skin glows when he stretches.

"Hi… uh I had a question," said the girl who had come in a few minutes ago. "I'm looking for a book for my social studies class and I can't find it."

"What is the name of the book and who is the writer, then I will look it up for you in the system." Lucas said with a forced smile. _Always keep smiling dude_ , he heard Kes say in his head.

The girl pulled a crumpled piece of paper from the bottom of her bag. "Here, my professor wrote it down for me." Lucas typed in the author's name on the computer and saw that there were two more copies of the book available. "We still have the book in the store, I’ll show you."

Of course , they had to just pass the table where the pretty boy was sitting to get to the shelf where the book was. A math book on his table, but too empty of a notebook next to it. More of those perfect frowns to look at, Lucas thought.

"Look, this is the book right?" The girl nodded. "Thank you very much, I would never have found it myself." And the girl sat down at a table in the corner of the shop.

Working in a campus bookstore was certainly not Lucas's dream job, but it was quiet and only ten minutes on the bike. Especially the evening shifts were great. There were almost no people in the evening and after six o'clock he was the only employee. So he often sat at the desk with his sketchbook, or with his laptop and homework. Nobody asking anything from him.

Back at his desk, his eye went back to the pleasant view from before.

"Dude, just go and talk to him. You've been looking at the boy for weeks." Kes said, who caught him staring as he came out of the office.

"I don't even know his name."

"Then you ask for his name," Kes said sighing.

Going to the boy was really not an option. Lucas thought too much about the boy. During his breakfast, on the bike to campus, in the shower. He had this picture-perfect thought of the boy inside his head. Afraid he wouldn't be like Lucas hopes so hard.

"No, he's working. I don't want to distract him. "

"I'll take your morning shift next Saturday and you'll go and talk to him now. This is a one-time offer, Saturday mornings sucks." Kes said, eyebrows raised waiting for a response from his friend.

Lucas rolled his eyes. Deep down he really wanted to talk to the boy, but he’s just to scared. What should he say, what if he just wants to work on his schoolwork without being interrupted? But he had to be honest, he really didn't want to work Saturday morning. It was always way too early and busy for his hungover head.

"Come on, I see you want it. I'm not blind either, he's super hot." Kes said.

Lucas had no choice but to agree with Kes, he's insanely handsome.

Kes put the stack of books he had taken from the office next to Lucas. "I've already done the rest of the books, so you can do this," a huge grin on his face.

Lucas looked at the pile, theology. "You fucker." He picked up the pile and walked over to the shelf behind the boy.

"You've got this sweetie," he heard Kes say. He couldn't stop his eyes from rolling to the back of his skull.

.

The first two books were put back on the shelf when a phone rang.

"Hey Lotte" said a Flemish voice behind him. "Uhm I'm in the bookstore, I was busy for school, but I have like no motivation left so I'm going home in a minute. Can I call you back when I get home?" The boy closed his books when he chuckled. _The boy is fucking chuckling_ , Lucas thought. "I miss you too, but I'll be in Antwerp for the weekend. I'll call you back in 15 minutes, okey? Bye Lot.’ and the boy hung up.

The books and his laptop quickly slipped into his bag and he pulled up his chair.

"Have a nice evening," Lucas said as the boy was about to walk away.

"You to," the boy said back.

.

When Lucas had restored the rest of the books, he went back to the counter.

"WOW, you must have said exactly four words to the boy! What an achievement." Kes said sarcastically.

"I can't talk through his conversation can I," said Lucas, slightly irritated. "Oh, and he's fucking Flemish"

"Any more to complain?" Asked Kes chuckling.

"I think he's in some kind of long-distance relationship."

"It's not going well, is it buddy," Kes really couldn't hold back his laugh. At that moment Isa walked in.

"Hey Luc!" Said the girl cheerfully. "Are you also at Engel's birthday on Friday?"

"Uh, yes I think so," and the girl answered him with a big smile.

"Then I'll see you on Friday, dude. Good luck crying for the last two hours. We are going to eat with Ies her mom."

"Will you show up this time, bro?" Lucas said teasingly.

The boy and girl both raised their middle fingers at him and walked and away.

"Bye Luc!"

.

The last two hours did not seem to pass.

He walked into the office and saw the unfinished mess that Kes had left behind. Another big pile of books with damage that needed to be fixed.

The last two people had left and for the last hour there were no customers, so he took the chance to draw those golden eyes.

 _Why do all the nice guys have to be straight and taken_ , Lucas thought.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's a short chapter again and it took pretty long to find some time to write it. I'm so sorry.. But it is here now so I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Kusjes xx

5:00 alarm off

Sweatpants and a hoodie over his still way to sleepy body

Walk to the kitchen without waking anyone up

Black coffee in his old thermos

.

The sky filled with streaks of orange, the humidity slowly getting more oppressive in the early summer morning.

Lucas put his sketchbook aside and took a sip of his still steaming coffee. Early mornings like this were his way out of reality. Just him in a silent world. All hustle and noise still in a deep sleep.

But there are mornings when the silence sounds so loud it was almost deafening to Lucas and this morning was one of those mornings. He grabbed his bag and pulled out his phone. 23 percent, he has to get through the morning with that. The headphone covering his ears took him back to the calmness he so desperately needed.

His mind drifted to all his worries, but one didn't seem to go away, even though the music. Tomorrow 1:30 pm lunch with his father. What should he wear? His regular clothes would already cause a problem. What should he say when he asked if he'd already met someone nice, by which he clearly meant a girl. Because, according to him, being gay is still a phase that will go away someday….

Lucas tried to let go of the thoughts, but they didn't really go away.

He did not know how long he had sat there, but the first humans awoke. Lucas decided to go back when the first people came into the park with their dogs. He screwed the cap on his thermos and picked up his sketchbook. A smile appeared on the boy's face. The eyes that were only a gray sketch yesterday, now radiate the golden warmth.

.

Back home, he found Jayden sitting at the kitchen table in only his boxers.

"Since when do you wake up so early?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"Also good morning to you Lucas, yes I slept so so well."

Lucas rolled his eyes on his friend's comment. “No, but seriously it is just past seven. Why are you awake.”

“I have to do the morning shift at 't Taphuys. There is a new boy who needs to be trained, Jens or something”

"But 't Taphuys doesn't open until ten ..." Lucas walked over to Jayden and put a hand on his forehead. "Are you sure you're doing well bro, are you sick?"

"Fuck off" said the boy laughing. “I'm just trying to get back in my old rhythm. I don't want a never-ending gap year. I think I want to start a new study next year.”

“Okay now I'm really going to have doubts. I'll go and get the thermometer.” Lucas said teasingly.

“Good morning princesses of mine” said Ralph when he walked into the kitchen “Jayden why are you awake? Are you okay, should I be worried?”

“Not you too! Why is it so strange that I am already out of bed” said Jayden, slightly irritated.

“I thought Liv and Luc were arguing again about who had the last coffee, but you getting out of bed early is even better gloating. Honey turn a little more to the left then I have a better angle to look at you”

"Good luck with your gloating Ralph, but I'm out." and just before he left the house, Lucas shouted "Oh and I seriously had the last coffee!"

.

When Lucas arrived at the bookstore, he was surprised when he saw Kes's scooter.

"Hey man, why is everyone up so early today?" Lucas said as he walked into the office.

“Isa her alarm went off really fucking early man, so you have to thank her,” Kes said grumpily while he was sorting through the first books Lucas had fixed last night.

“You never guess who else was up early,” Lucas said, laughing about how awful his friend looked.

“Luc, I now know that Liv is like you a kind of morning cow” his face still looks as if he just rose from the dead.

"Why exactly am I a cow?" Lucas asked in surprise

"You know such a cute little fluffy calf, but then suck all the fucking blood out of your fingers." Kes said with a sigh

"That sounds like you have experience with it" said Lucas laughing "but no Jayden was already having breakfast a little after seven ..."

Kes's gaze went from half-dead to total astonishment in record time. "Are you sure it was Jayden, is he sick?"

"Don't say that to him" laughed Lucas "he wants to start building a rhythm and he even talked about starting a new study next school year ..."

Lucas looked at his friend and couldn't ignore it, he looked really awful. “If we work hard for the first hour, we will be done with all the work right away, then you can go to sleep on the couch in the office and I will sit in the store. Deal?”

"Hell yes" answered Kes

.

Lucas and Kes really finished all the work in the first hour. Kes was sleeping in the office and Lucas was sitting at the front counter in the store. There had been a few students looking for a specific book, and the first students sat down at a table, working hard on their schoolwork.

Only one person was missing.

No perfect brown hair in the corner and no golden eyes to get lost into at times.

That was new for a Friday morning ...

Because of the lack of eye candy, Lucas continued his schoolwork, there was no one who needed his help anyway. All the students in the store were hard at work for whatever they were doing.

.

Time didn't seem to pass, so when Lucas heard the bell over the door of the store and saw his colleague come in to take over his shift, he could scream out of happiness.

“Hey man, Kes and I have already done all the books and stuff this morning and he is now sleeping in the back. So good luck with him.” Luc quickly grabbed his things and headed for the door.

"When Sleeping Beauty wakes up, tell him that I won’t make it on time at Isa’s place tomorrow afternoon"

He unlocked his bike and headed for his first class of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the second chapter!!  
> let me know what you think of it so far (I love reading your comments)
> 
> if you want more skam or wtfock related content,   
> follow me on Tumblr:  
> lucasenjensvds

**Author's Note:**

> so that was chapter one!!  
> let me know what you think about it, I love feedback. And if you have ideas for this story let me know cuz I'm still working on chapter two.
> 
> for more content:  
> Tumblr: lucasenjensvds


End file.
